User blog:DegrassiGuy17/Degrassi:The Rising Point/Degrassi:The Melting Point/Degrassi:Gone Too Far
Degrassi:The Rising Point/Degrassi:The Melting Point/Degrassi:Gone Too Far My first FanFiction season of Degrassi is broken in three parts the first part of the season is called Degraasi:The Rising Point, the second part of the season is called Degrassi:The Melting Point, and the third part is called Degrassi:Gone Too Far, this season will have 44 episodes, the slogan for this season is When All Falls Down What Do You Live For. Main Characters: Seniors (Grade 12) Dan Banner:The student body president with very strict parents Miley Summers:An ambitious student with to much confidence in mind Andrea Patterson:Beck's over dramatic twin sister Lola Walker:A shy outsider (Episodes 1-24) Tommy Parker:The openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team Jack Cage:The openly gay confident kicker of the Degrassi Football Team Beck Patterson:A confidant,charming,and myschievous rich kid Tanya Black:The gossiping captain of the Power Squad Emily Munro:A very kind and liked member of the Power Squad Juniors (Grade 11) Zack Jacobs:A cocky jock who can get any girl he wants with his charm Spencer Payne:A mysterious misfit with a dark past Anna Lopez:A bad girl who can get and do anything she wants with boys Justin Shaw:A football jock who is a bully (Will start appearing in episode 25) Denver Johnson "Johnny":the school's bully who later on is trying to turn over a new leaf Sophomores (Grade 10) Josh Peterson:A good kid with a bad childhood Steven Pointer "Steve":A guy who wants to be a ladies man Blake Manner:An intelligent student who was shy in middle school and in her freshman yeah but now she is coming out of her shell Tony Tucker:A technolgy especially computer loving student with Asperger's Syndrome Ayanna Banner:A determined yet rebellious student Ben Jacobs: A smart and funny newbie at Degrassi with a shocking secret that he is Bi Ashley Dancer:A singer, cheerleader, and teen mom to be West Jonah:A smart, naive, and enthusiastic outcast Adults Archie Simpson:Degrassi's principal Ms.Oh:Media Immersions and band teacher Recurring Characters: Diana Miller:A female athlete (9th Grade) Casey Martin:The cute new boy candy (9th Grade) Cody Williams:A snarky jock (11th Grade) Robby Sawyer:Andrea's abusive boyfriend (12th Grade) Adults Mr.Goldsworthy:Eli who is now a english and drama teacher at Degrassi Sally Peterson:Josh's mother released from jail Dr.Jones:Emily's crush Mary-Jane Summers:Miley's mother Mr.Banner:Dan and Ayanna's father Mrs.Banner:Dan and Ayanna's mother Mr.Armstrong:Degrassi's sports coach Dina Jacobs:An over protective parent of Zack and Ben Eva Patterson:Andrea and Beck's mother Opening Squence (Listen to the opening theme for Degrassi for more effect) The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Dan taping the skateboarder with his video camera. Dan similes and Miley takes the camera. Miley smiles and then turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Miley's camera. It pans to the right and shows Blake sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading she looks at the camera throws a paper ball at the camera, and then laughs. The camera pans to the right where we see Spencer carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. He looks into the camera put a picture of Blake in his pocket and smirks. The camera pans to the right and shows Andrea sitting in the town car about to get out. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Beck. Beck takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. Beck smiles into the camera. The camera then pans to the right. We see Jack in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. He smiles at the camera. Water is then thrown at him. Justin comes in. Justin looks into the camera flexing his arms. Jack takes a towel and wipes water off his face and looks at the camera with a slight smile. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. We then see West and Tony sitting at the computers. They both look at Ms. Oh and both smile. The camera pans to the right. We see Emily and Tanya at power squad practice. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. The camera pans to the right. We see Ashley playing her guitar in the music room. The camera zooms out and we see Steve sitting with his back to camera. Steve turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Ben walking down the hallway posing for the camera. Anna comes in and trips up Ben. Josh comes in on the other side. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. The camera pans to the right. We see Zack coming out the front door of the school. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. The camera pans to the right. We see Tommy running on a football field during a game and catches the football. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers The camera pans to the right where we see Ayanna in front of the school. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and similes.She turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Music Video Promo: Sorry I don't have one I didn't have time to find the right song but on my next FanFictions there will be a music video promo Episodes: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DegrassiGuy17/My_Degrassi_FanFiction_Episodes Why no current characters we see now on Degrassi: Their are no current character we see on Degrassi now becasue my FanFiction takes place after the people we see now on Degrassi graduate but I did have Eli return as the english and drama teacher Category:Blog posts